


After Hours

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been flirting with Harry all night, but it's not till closing time that he makes his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Either he was horribly bad at flirting, or this guy was just oblivious to everything Louis was saying. It had been a good two hours since he started flirting, thanks to the ludicrous amount of alcohol he had consumed. Now his world was fuzzy, buzzing. He felt like he was on a ship that wouldn't stop rocking in the waves, and at first it got him feeling nauseous, but after the first hour he had gotten used to it.

He put down his now empty glass and gestured at the bartender for another drink. The bartender stood tall with long, curly, brown hair he kept tied in a bun at the top of his head. He had had it down a few hours ago, but somewhere between Louis' first drink and the one he just finished, the guy had put his hair up.

"I'm gonna have to cut you off, pal," he said, his voice deep and slow. He took the glass from Louis, who pouted at him.

"Jus' one more," Louis slurred, eyes blinking off time. He was clearly way passed hammered, and the bartender didn't want to deal with the guy passing out on him. Louis hiccuped and a flirtatious smirk tugged at his lips. "You got someone waiting for you at home or something?"

The bartender smiled at the floor and shook his head. "No. You're just the last person here and I close up in about," he turned his watch over, "ten minutes."

Louis exhaled and sat up straight. "A lot we can do in ten minutes," he said.

The bartender's face flushed and he turned away from Louis to fake rearrange the bottles behind him. Louis smirked and leaned over the counter.

"What's your name, love?" He asked, almost purred.

A chill ran up the bartender's spine and he cleared his throat.

"Harry," he mumbled and before he could move to the other side of the bar, Louis had a hand on the back of his shirt and was already pulling him back until his back was against the counter.

"Why don't you close up and we go somewhere," Louis muttered in his ear. Harry shuddered at the warmth of his breath. He inhaled sharply and swallowed.

"If I told you I wasn't into guys—"

Louis scoffed. "That'd be hard to believe considering the redness in your cheeks and the bulge in your pants," he said.

Harry hissed out a breath and pulled away from Louis' grip. He pulled his hair out of its bun and set to turn off the light at the bar as he spoke.

"Right. So I'm into men, doesn't mean I'm into you," he said, then grimaced at his words. What the fuck? Who was going to believe that?

Harry heard the bar stool tip over and Louis' drunken footsteps. He rolled his eyes to himself and shook his head to loosen his curls out. They flowed over his shoulders as he turned the light off. He turned to leave the bar but saw Louis standing just before the exit, trapping him inside. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow. He looked the boy over and gritted his teeth. Shit.

"Admit it," Louis said. "You're into me."

He drew his gaze up to Louis' face and faltered at his mouth. The way his bottom lip hung out in his drunken haze, and his tongue flicking between his teeth. Harry shifted at the twitch he felt in his pants and leaned back against the bar, hands at his sides.

"And if I am?" He asked.

Louis whistled and rolled his eyes. For two long hours, he had pictured nothing but Harry in multiple positions. If it wasn't for the alcohol he would've made a mess in his pants hours ago. But the alcohol kept him neutral enough so he could breathe, talk, and actually function. But after Harry asked that question, he felt himself coming apart all over again.

"I'd fuck you right here," he purred, leaning over the bar and looking up at Harry.


End file.
